Akuma
Description The Akuma fist class does most of its damage with its close-quartered, combo-oriented abilities with the help from its high base damage. Unlike its orderly counterpart, Monk, which primarily uses passive skills, Akumas use active skills and extremely lethal status effects to deal tons of damage during combat. How to Obtain # Achieve 30 Grips worth of Chaotic. # Get the required amount of fist exp. It's important to note that fist classes, including Akuma, require much, much, more exp then other classes(4 ZScrooms per skill, or about 16-24 ZScrooms) (note: it will take more ZScrooms if you have trained fist.) # It is recommended to farm the required amount of ZScrooms '''in one run, as if you learn Trained Combat without the rest of the skills, the amount of scrooms needed for the skills changes (around 20+). # Go to the Akuma trainer, who is located very far back on the cliffs bordering the Sea of Dust. His location is best described as being the furthest point from any walkable area without the use of mana climb. # Buy all four skills, which cost '''60 Silver each, 240 Silver total. Abilities Active * Leg Breaker '- '''Kick the opponent's leg dealing moderate damage, using this move twice on a player will break the opponent's leg. This gives people the broken leg injury, which will lower their speed significantly and the player will not be able to run or dash forward and your unarmed combo is down to 4 hits. Hitting a blocking player with the Iron Body passive (Gaian, Monk, Meta Scroom or Metal Arm) will deflect the attack at the user. * '''Spin Kick - ' Break the opponent's ribs; The broken ribs status effect causes players to be knocked down for a slightly longer amount of time. Hitting a blocking player with the Iron Body passive (Gaian, Monk, Meta Scroom or Metal Arm) will deflect the attack at the user. * Rising Dragon -''' (formerly named Goshoryu) When used the player extends their right fist upward, moves forward while spinning around, and raises into the air twice while spinning essentially doing two uppercuts; You actually attack 4 times though, two times when you uppercut and two more times when you've come back to the ground after an uppercut. The last uppercut also sends the target very high into the air in a knockback state. It leaves you vulnerable for over a second, meaning you can easily get comboed and take massive damage if you miss. '''Passive *'Trained Combat -' Changes the animations of your m1 combo, and your fist damage is increased by 1.5x. (Ashiins spawn with this) Strengths * High damaging combos that can potentially knock out people with low health pools in a single attempt. * Spin Kick allows for longer knockout times, and it takes slightly longer for people to recover from a combo. This means it's easier to approach opponents who have received a successful combo. * Leg Breaker prevents escape if it successfully lands, and the reduced walkspeed makes it even harder for the opponent to defend against combos. * Spin Kick and Leg Breaker can be used in succession as a potential combo extender, making it even easier to keep enemies into your attacks. Weaknesses * Health Pool varies on the player, it has no specific regards to its defense. * Unlike their Monk counterpart, they do not possess iron body. This means that akumas attempting to block will receive chip damage. (Mana shield negates this slightly.) * It requires some practice in order to perform combos in succession. Automatically going into battles puts you at risk if you are inexperienced, as enemies are given more chances to strike back. * Fists are your only weapon, meaning you have to get close to land the blows. Longer range weapons such as swords and spears easily put you at risk. Notes * While you can get to the Akuma trainer with 5-6 seconds of climb, you can't get out of the Akuma trainers area without 9-10 seconds of climb. * If you got all your grips by dealing 100% of the damage to victims at 100% health you would only have enough exp for two skills. * Rising Dragon used to be called Goshuryu, which is a street fighter reference. However, it was changed due to the dev's fear of a copyright strike. * Ashiins only have to pay for three skills since they already possess Trained Combat from their racial abilities. Also, they will have to take longer to get due to having 1.5x Damage on their Fists. * Leg Breaker is best used during fights that will take a long time since it's a little difficult to hit, and if a fight's not going to last long it's not worth trying to injure them anyway. Leg Breaker is much more versatile though, its really useful on people that like to flee at the first sign of significant danger, so if you injure them while they still think they're safe you can very easily take these targets out. Lastly Leg Breaker is useful in dire situations where your opponent is much more powerful than you are, if you can manage it hit them twice with the move, and either flee, or even kill them if they can't defend themselves. The best way to land this move on someone is dashing at them following up with leg breaker while the enemy is fleeing. Another great way to use this move is during a combo since it does not knock the enemy down, use this move to extend combos. Make sure you know how many hits you have on someone with leg breaker. * Rising Dragon is best used when your currently light comboing your target, effectively making it much easier to hit them, because after Rising Dragon's attack is over the user can barely move for about 1.5 seconds, leaving you extremely vulnerable into get combod yourself. * Naturally Akuma counters mages a little bit since Mana Shield doesn't block fist attacks. Try to surprise a mage early in the fight before they realize they can't block your powerful attacks, because even though you counter Mana Shield fist classes are actually difficult to use against mages since you have to get so dangerously close to them. * Be very careful when using Leg Breaker and Spin Kick as if you land it on a Monk, Gaian, Meta Scroom, or someone with a metal arm who is blocking, the move will be reflected on to you, causing you to break your ribs/leg instantly. So if your up against any of these opponents, pay attention and wait for the right time to strike, usually being when they are not planning to block. * Spin Kick can be used to extend your combos as well as finish them, using Spin Kick will knock your opponent down but not away leaving him in front of you. You can follow up with a RMB or any move, but if you have already hit the person once with leg breaker then you can use the move again as soon as they get up from your spin kick. Spin Kick can be used at the end of a combo or as soon as someone gets up after being knocked down. If you are chasing someone and don't want to use RMB because of the charge up and don't wanna use LMB because they can escape that too then using Spin Kick will be fast and quick to knock your prey down leaving them vulnerable for a bit even if they dashed away. * You have to hit Gaians and Meta Scrooms 3 time with Leg Breaker to break their legs. * It is suggested you progress to this class with a weapon, (probably a sword) doing this will give you a better fighting chance against other players. Train your fist XP on freshies (it's fair and not really toxic unless your using gauntlets while fighting the freshies) and creatures such as shreikers or zombie scrooms. * Rising Dragon, Has I-frames (Invincibility frames) Using it Throught an Ignis will ignore his hitboxes, that means Rising Dragon is a great counter against mages Category:Classes